<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Trip to New Beginnings by Pewpew</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27443104">A Trip to New Beginnings</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pewpew/pseuds/Pewpew'>Pewpew</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Owl House (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Blood and Injury, F/F, Fluff, Gore, Hurt/Comfort, Owl House AU, Slow Burn, Violence, i'll add more later</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 02:27:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>14,159</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27443104</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pewpew/pseuds/Pewpew</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ever since the battle with Belos things have been going more down then up. Like Eda and Lilith consistently being at each others throats, they STILL hadn't found Luz a way home (It's been five months since the portals been destroyed), and whatever Belos is planning he seemed to be getting closer and closer to his goal. Maybe if Luz hadn't been so distracted she would have noticed what evil stuff was happening, but she didn't and now she must suffer the consequences.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Amity Blight/Luz Noceda, Camila Noceda &amp; Luz Noceda, Eda Clawthorne &amp; King &amp; Luz Noceda &amp; Willow Park &amp; Gus Porter, Eda Clawthorne &amp; Lilith Clawthorne, Eda Clawthorne &amp; Luz Noceda, Emperor Belos &amp; Luz Noceda</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>37</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. What the Hell?!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>It was a simple plan, get in, find out what Belos is planning, then get out but of course we had to get caught and-</em>
</p><p>Luz’s thoughts were caught off by a boot to the face. She gasped letting go of the key in favor of clutching her nose. “Shit!” Luz muttered through the blood dripping down her face.</p><p>Luz growled when she looked up to find Belos standing there with a sickening amount of pleaser in his eyes. “Do you think this is a game?” Luz spits out.</p><p>“No, however it makes me have a little joy at seeing you pain.” Belos admits. Luz sniffs slightly and wipes away the remaining blood from her face. She doesn’t know how long she can keep this up, her body is screaming in pain and her emotional state is clouding any logical decision. Luz’s hands curl into fists, “Well? How happy are you now?” She asks, “I bet you’re really happy now that you’ve taken everything away from me so that you could- you could make whatever the hell that is!”</p><p>Belos sighs, “If you hadn’t broken in here and spied on me then maybe I would have spared your feelings.”</p><p>“But-”</p><p>“Child you know i’m right.” He says cutting Luz’s protest off.</p><p>Luz knows Belos is right and with every word another dager is painfully stabbed into her heart. A few tears escape her eyes despite her wordless protests. Nevertheless Luz lets her anger take over and she lunges at Belos.</p><p>Belos lets out a surprised yelp and quickly tries to throw her off. However Luz managed to grab onto the key before he could do that and she was barely moved away.</p><p>Luz narrowed her eyes and held on tighter. Time seemed to slow down as the key was pulled towards and away from the two. The pain in her body made moving difficult and Luz was slowly losing her grip.</p><p>With one final tug Belos ripped the key out of the young girls hands and quickly moved away.</p><p>“No!” Luz yelped, taking a shaky, slow step forward.</p><p>The emperor let out a dry mocking chuckle, "Did you really think you could win? I’m the emperor, magic or not all you are is a sad, pathetic, weak human child," Belos sneered.</p><p>“I know, but that won’t stop me from at least trying to stop you.” Luz started raising her head to give the man a fiery glare.</p><p>She lunged again, this time kicking directly in a sensitive area and grabbing his arm trying to bring down hand. Belos struggled to continue to stand, push away the girl, and hold onto the key.</p><p>With the momentary state of weakness Luz successfully grabbed the key and ran to the door. In her hurry she didn’t notice the root poking out of the ground and as a result she tripped and fell. The key slammed on the floor and skidded away. Before Luz could even look up an ear piercing screech filled the room.</p><p>Luz instinctively covered her ears. She whipped her body around and her eyes shot up to the emperor, "What the hell is that sound?!" She didn't need him to answer to know it's bad. His eyes were wide and his body seemed to be frozen in place.</p><p>The noise stopped.</p><p>And before they could even breath, a blinding white light shot out of the key, Luz couldn't even do anything but gasp as she felt her eyes droop and her mind become foggy and before she knew it she slipped into unconsciousness.</p><p>------------------------------*----------------------------</p><p>
  <em>Luz knew she was being stupid, I mean Eda was only gone for one day, but she still couldn't shake the feeling that Eda wasn't really back.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>So Luz sucked in a deep breath before knocking on The Owl Lady's door. "Er- Eda can I come in?" She heard some shuffling and then the door opened.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Ya kid?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Uh- well- I um,"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Luz's mouth kept stammering and her cheeks burned with embarrassment. She felt tears starting to fall down her face. "I-i'm sorry Eda, i'll j-just go back to b-bed." Luz turned to leave, when she felt hand grab her wrist.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Kid, I know something's going on."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I just-I was wondering if I could, sorta, maybe, sleep with you tonight?" Luz rushed the last part hoping Eda didn't hear her. To Luz's surprise Eda pulled her into a hug. She knows exactly what's going through Luz's head, she's scared. "We've both been through a lot today, you'd surprise me if you were feeling alright."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Luz took in a shaky breath, "I know it's just- Ugh this is so frustrating!" Eda gave a short chuckle. "I get the feeling, but then again we almost died today, how about we relax, What do ya say?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I- I guess."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Eda's smile faltered a little. God, I put Luz through so much! Eda could feel Luz slump in her arms. "I think we should get to bed, no arguing."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She could hear Luz laugh. "Your right."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-----------------------------*----------------------------</em>
</p><p>Luz sat up so fast her head started spinning. She quickly looked around the room. It was unbelievable, she was back in the Owl House's living room! <em>But how, wasn't I just at the Emperor's castle? </em></p><p>Things only seemed to be getting more peculiar the more Luz looked around. First there was no doors, it looked as though she was trapped in a box and two, any normal clutter or decoration seemed to have dispersed, all that was left was grayish wallpaper, the couch and the coffee table.  </p><p>Her breath quickened. <em>What's going on?! Where am I?! Maybe I was put in a game where I have to figure out how to get out. Ya thats it, </em>Luz thought, trying to comfort herself. <em>Ok the first thing I need to do is get off the floor. </em></p><p>Luz grabbed the table trying to pull herself up. "Ahh!" Luz screamed, hitting the floor. The most excruciating pain shot through her back. Luz bit her lip in order to not make herself cry. </p><p>Weird, she clearly remembered not hurting her back when fighting with Belos or any of the other guards. Luz started to turn when something caught her eye. <em>There's something under the couch!  </em>Luz groaned as she picked herself up and made sluggish movements around the table. She felt tears starting to slip down her cheeks as she set herself back onto the floor, this time with her back facing the ceiling. </p><p>Gritting her teeth she stuck her arm under the couch feeling around for the object. It felt hard and oddly jagged. Ignoring the pain Luz propped herself up on the couch.     </p><p>Her heart felt like it was about to explode from what she saw. "OH MY GOD THE PORTAL KEY!!!" Luz shouted with enthusiasm. How odd, she hasn't seen this for months. Luz jumped off the couch to do a little victory dance, forgetting about the pain in her back and the rest of her body.</p><p>"OW!" Luz yelped, "Probably shouldn't have done that." Luz mumbled, carefully set herself back onto the couch.<em> I'll be able to see my mom again.... </em> Luz thought wiping her eyes,<em> No i've already done enough crying! </em></p><p>Luz took a deep breath,<em> Here goes nothing. </em>She pressed button, located at the end of the key. Luz felt like she couldn't breath, <em>Why is nothing happening?! </em>"What? No, this can't be happening!" she felt her chest titen, "This should work!" </p><p>Suddenly a doorway burst open, her breath hitched. Luz tentivally walked forward, <em>please for the love of god, work! </em></p><p>Luz felt herself being roughly pulled and her body being whipped every which way,<em> Oh god i'm to throw up! </em></p><p><em>--------------------------</em>-*-<em>-------------------------- </em></p><p>
  <em>"Are you sure you want to do this? This could lead to... catastrophic consequences."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I've never been more sure. Now are you going to continue questioning me or are you going to help me?"   </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Please accept my apology, what do you want me to do?" </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>A/n:</p><p>-I know this chapter sucks, but I promise it'll get better</p><p>-This is also posted on ao3, https://archiveofourown.org/works/27443104/chapters/67088170 </p><p>-Feel free to give me criticism and share what you think in the comments </p><p>-I'll try to give weekly updates, but it'll depend on how busy school is and how long it will take for my editor to get back to me</p><p>-DO NOT post anywhere else without my permission </p><p>-I do not own Owl House, only the story and OC's</p><p>-Thank you for reading byeeeeee </p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. A New World</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Luz felt like she was being hurdled in every direction. It was like she was being pulled one way and then pulled another, there wasn't even a chance to breathe. Her back was in even more pain then it was previously and every body part feels like it is being ripped apart. This was weird, when Luz went through the portal months ago, it was literally like walking into another room and now it's painful and not immediate. Luz felt like she was being tossed around for hours, but then it stopped. </p><p>Before she could take in a breath, she was flung forward. Luz landed on the floor with a loud thud. Luz squeezed her palms to try and alleviate the pain that has now spread throughout her body. She sniffed a little, Luz could smell some type of earthy-musty smell. It was gross, but she could also feel some calmness washing over her.<br/>
Luz slowly opened her eyes, pleased that it wasn't very bright out. Her already irritated eyes could take a little break.  She shivered, not only was it cold, but the front of her body was now wet, from the wet wood that is underneath her. </p><p>Looking around to her left Luz could see grass, a muddy path and a whole lot of trees. To her right she could see an open door connecting to a wooden house. Gritting her teeth, Luz pushed herself up to stand so she could get a proper view of things. </p><p>Her mind made the connection.</p><p>Her jaw dropped.</p><p>"I'm back on earth..." Luz mumbled, "Wait, I'm back on earth!" Luz started to jump around and do a victory dance ignoring the pain her body was screaming. Luz slowed down as a wave of exhaustion hit her like a ton of bricks. I should probably find my mom. Luz thought, making a mental list of all things she needs to do. </p><p>Suddenly something struck her. "I don't have the key!" Luz quickly patted down her body and looked around. Then she saw the black string connecting to the key peeking outside the doorway. Bending down Luz grabbed it and draped it around her neck, tucking it safely under her hoody. She breathed out a sigh of relief.<br/>

"Mija is that you?!" A voice yelled not too far from where Luz stood.</p><p>Luz froze, she knew exactly who that voice belonged to. She wanted to pick up her feet and run to her mom, but Luz's feet stayed in place. "Luz, where have you been?" Camilla demanded emerging from the woods, "It's been hours! I sent you to the store to pick up a few items, instead I find you hear at an abandoned house. Do you have any idea how worried i've been?!"</p><p>"I-i-"</p><p>"This better not be about those fantasy's of yours. Dios mio Luz," Camilla stopped her scolding to rub her eyes. "Well, what do you have to say for yourself?" </p><p>Turning to face her mother she got a full view. Camilla was wearing a plain white t-shirt with a light yellow sweater to keep her warm against the cold. She was sporting navy blue pants and some basic black tennis shoes. Apart from her clothes Camilla looked the same as she always had to Luz, square glasses and her medium brown hair pulled into a high ponytail.  Camilla was also carrying a white purse that was strapped over her right shoulder. </p><p> Luz hadn't thought this far ahead. What was she supposed to say? Hey mom, I was just in a demon realm for six- "Wait did you say i've been gone for a few hours?"<br/>

Camilla groaned, "Yes mija, a few hours." </p><p>Despite the cold, Luz could feel sweat starting to build. "Uh, well I was heading to the store when I saw an animal and followed it," Luz took a deep gulp "And I uh, hit my head on something and I just woke up before you did." Luz gave a nervous chuckle. </p><p>Camilla dead-panned. </p><p>"That is the worst excuse i've ever heard, but we'll discuss your punishment later,"

 "W-wait!" </p><p>Camilla arched an eyebrow. Forcing herself to run, Luz ran and engulfed her mom in a hug. "I've missed you." Luz whispered. Camilla gave an unsure laugh, "Luz it's only been a couple hours, are you sure you're alright?"  Luz's eyes widened and she quickly pulled away, "Oh ya, definitely I just, a reasons?" Luz shrugged her shoulders, trying to act cool. "Luz, what are you hiding?" Camilla asked, narrowing her eyes. "What? Nothing, are you sure you're feeling alright? You know what we should hurry home." Luz turned and started walking away. </p><p>Camilla shook her head. Oh she is definitely hiding something, Camilla thought. later, for now lets get home."</p><p>Luz's throat felt tight, so all she did was nod. Her knees felt weak as she pushed herself forward. This did not go unnoticed by Camilla. Camilla's face scrunched in concern, "Luz are you alright?" </p><p>"I'm just feeling a bit sick, I-I'll be fine." All Camilla did is give a short nod, though it was evident she was not going to let this go.  "Well let's hurry then." </p><p>------------------------------X--------------------------------<br/>
Luz never realized how much she missed her own room, her own clothes. Luz and Camilla got home around an hour ago and Luz spent most of that taking a shower. Luz also never realized how good it felt to be in different clothes. Luz never really minded the fact that she wore the same outfit for six months, but oh boy it's great to be in different clothes. She didn't pay too much mind in what clothes she picked out of her dresser, she was cold and wet, Luz just wanted to take a shower. She picked out a long sleeved purple sweater and some cyan overalls.</p><p>As much as she missed her room, it definitely wasn't the same room she left behind. Her old room used to be colorful and (very) messy. This room was bland. The walls are painted a light grey and were free of any poster, flags, or art work. Directly across from the door was a white colored dresser with a medium sized mirror hanging over it. Even though Luz only skimmed over her clothes, she knew they were at least colorful. To the right of her dresser was a slightly small closet filled with jackets and dresses. On top of the coat rack was a little space for storage, filled with boxes Luz hadn't bothered to look through. Across from the closet was her bed that is now bigger and had mostly white bed sheets except for the embroidered pink flowers at the end of the bed spread, plus it was actually made. To the right of her bed was a bed stand with a lamp sitting on top of it.  </p><p>Well at least I have a window to look at actually colorful things, Luz thought glumly. </p><p>if Luz was being honest the room looked pretty vacant, it was as if no one really lived here. Luz did a little spin and collapsed on the bed. Her aching muscles could finally relax.  Luz turned on to lay on her arm so she didn't hurt her back even more. When I get a chance I'll look at my back properly, Luz thought curling into herself.<br/>
Luz had glanced at her back when she got out of the shower and could see a light red outline on her lower back, but instead of investigating further she opted to hurry and get dressed, afterall it was freezing outside of the shower. </p><p>All Luz wanted to do is close her eyes and sleep, but any time she did questions and memories plagued her mind. She didn't want to think about that or really anything. Normally if Luz is having a bad day she would read the Good Witch Azura books, unfortunately she didn't bring her copy here and she didn't know if any of her other books is here, whatever here is, Luz thought.</p><p>Everything is confusing to Luz. She doesn't know what's happening, one moment she is fighting Belos the next she's in a weirder version of the Owl House and then earth with a weird version of her house. Luz had a feeling the button at the end of the key she pressed has something to do with it. She didn't know what the key did, only that she had to stop Belos (Not like Belos would have told her anything anyway).</p><p>"It doesn't matter now Belos is gone." I hope. NO NO NO NO NO- It was to late tears started too well up in her eyes. </p><p>"Luz come down for dinner!" </p><p>The sound of her mom's voice broke her out of her thoughts. "O-ok, coming!" Luz scrubbed her eyes and started to hurry downstairs. It was a treat when her mom could be home for dinner, because of Camilla's hectic work schedule she was rarely home to make dinner or even be at home. </p><p>Taking a short walk through the hallway she turned into the kitchen. "So, what's for dinner?" Luz asked. Camilla turned around and put her finger to her lips and pointed to her phone, being held by her ear. Luz nodded, this is something she used to be used to. Over time the feeling of disappointment when her mom had to leave or was on the phone with a patient left, but Luz was used to the Owl House where everyone normally ate in the same room. How is she supposed to get used to this now? Luz let a sigh escape her as a pang of sadness entered her. </p><p>Camilla patted Luz's cheek, "There's food on the table." she whispered. Luz nodded moving past her. </p><p>Luz could feel a small smile creeping up, they had pizza and breadsticks. It had been so long since she had earth food. Putting some food on a paper plate, she walked back up to her room. Luz for the rest of the night looked through everything. Starting with the boxes, there was some winter gear, electronic stuff, a lot of books (unfortunately no Good Witch Azura), and a lot of materials for building things. In her night stand, there were some journals, earrings, a phone, and a charger. Luz was very grateful for the phone, she didn't have anything she brought to the Boiling Isles here. Luz was very glad that she had colorful clothes, I guess that's another up-side? Luz thought, putting away the last shirt. </p><p>Suddenly there was a knock at the door, Camilla peaked her head in "Luz we need to talk about your punishment." Luz groaned walking over to her bed. "You should be grateful I won't be integrating you about earlier, " Camilla said sitting next to Luz. "Yep." Luz said, sighing. </p><p>"Now first thing tomorrow you will go down to the store and get the groceries-"</p><p>"With what list?"</p><p>"The one I sent you on your phone and stop interrupting me! For now give me all your inventions and don't think for a second you can hide anything from me." </p><p>Luz hesitated, where was the box of materials again and is that what she's talking about?  Luz wondered biting her lip. Before Luz could do anything else Camilla walked over to her closet grabbing boxes. "I already took away the inventions that were in the garage and around the house, you'll get these back when you prove you're responsible." Luz nodded, "Be happy this is all i'm taking." Luz couldn't get in another word, as Camilla quickly left. Why would mom think I would care about some inventions? Luz pondered about this until she could fall asleep.<br/>
------------------------------X--------------------------------<br/>
"STOP!! PLEASE ME NOT HER!!!!!" </p><p>"As you wish."</p><p>"NO! I CAN HANDLE IT!" </p><p>"Realise her now!"<br/>
------------------------------X--------------------------------<br/>
Luz sat up so fast the room started to spin, it's not like she cared though she was trying to calm down and stop the flow of tears. Luz covered her mouth attempting to quiet herself. Please not that nightmare again, Luz thought desperately trying to not say anything out loud. Unfortunately her nightmare was not just a nightmare, but possibly the most traumatic thing that's ever happened to her.  "No, stop you can't keep thinking about this!" Luz whisper-cried. </p><p>Luz breathed in and out and tried some calming exercises Eda had taught her. </p><p>After a few agonizing minutes Luz calmed herself down, but not enough to stop her crying. "Eda, Eda, Eda, Eda, Eda, Eda, Eda," Luz repeated, forcing herself to think of good memories, after all Eda said that it will help ease the pain. Swallowing down the lump in her throat she laid back down.</p><p>Luz did not go back to sleep fearing the horrible memories would come back again.<br/>
------------------------------X--------------------------------<br/>
At around 5 ish Camilla had left, Luz though had not missed the opportunity to say goodbye and that she loved her.  Unfortunately Camilla had noticed Luz's eye bags and lectured her on the importance of sleep. Luz wasn't really paying attention, her mind kept wandering.  How could I sleep when everytime I do I get nightmares? Luz kept asking herself the exact same question over and over again while she got the lecture, but it's not like her mom could ever know the reason Luz can't sleep at night, after all she would kill Luz for going to the Boiling Isles! </p><p>Luz cringed at the thought of her mom knowing where she was, but then again Luz would sound like a crazy person because Camilla said she was only gone for a few hours. But how is this even possible?  </p><p>Luz kept wondering about this as she did her morning routine. Luz decided to go with some light pink sweatpants, a blue long sleeved shirt that says "Power naps are great. You can build up charge with them!" and a tidied hoodie. Since Luz couldn't go back to sleep she decided to look through her phone, one thing being the date. It is now April 16 2020 and 43 degrees outside, Luz absolutely despised the cold, but at least it rained. After getting dressed she took a shower brushed her teeth, and ate breakfast before heading out the door to go shopping. </p><p>Luz kept looking through her phone while she was on the bus. One thing Luz could absolutely say is that she was a nobody here. Any pictures she had were of her and her inventions. No social media and any of her contacts seemed to be just Luz's family members based off of the conversations she's had with them. So I'm an inventor here, Luz thought. Honestly it's pretty boring to look through, but it keeps her mind occupied.</p><p>Looking up Luz realized her stop was soon, so she pulled the yellow cord. After a few seconds the bus stopped and she got up heading towards Walley's Family Grocery Store.<br/>

When she got inside Luz looked over her list of things</p><p>.Milk</p><p>.Eggs</p><p>.Raw chicken</p><p>.Coffee filters</p><p>"This should be easy," Luz muttered. Grabbing a cart she walked up and down isles trying to navigate her way through.</p><p>After an hour of torture Luz was finally done. She quickly left the store and checked her phone to see when the next bus is going to be here. "20 minutes?!" Luz groaned looking around for any place she could wait. After a little bit she found a Starbucks not too far away from the bus stop. "Hopefully mom wont mind if I waste a little more money." Luz said to herself walking to the coffee shop. </p><p>Luz felt vibrating from her phone, she pulled it out of her hoodie pocket looking at the message from her mom. I'm sorry mija I'll be at the hospital till around 2ish. Luz took a heavy breath before starting her reply. </p><p>Suddenly she felt herself slam into another person. "Will you watch where you're going asshole?!" </p><p>Luz looked up.</p><p>Luz's heart stopped.</p><p>She felt herself drop her phone. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>....</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>....</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p><br/>
....</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Amity?"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thanks for reading :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Suspicions grow</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Eda gritted her teeth as she walked downstairs. Eda wished she could tell Lilith to leave and never come back, but she can't. Even though Lilith has completely destroyed her last bit of hope from her family, she is her sister (And the last blood related family who didn't hate her) so Eda still can't help but feel a little bit bad for even thinking about letting her sister live on the streets. "Sister I can't express my gratitude enough for-"  Eda cut Lilith off, "Shut up and let me lay down some ground rules, 1, i'm not letting you stay here for free you have to find another job or else your out.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"2, you stay out of everyone's way. 3, No complaining in the slightest and 4, I don't care what you did to me, but apologize for endangering Luz."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"You want me to apologize to your pet, why?" </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Eda had to squeeze her palms so that her anger didn't get the better of her. "Her name is Luz and she's not my pet! And if you don't you say sorry say hello to the streets." Lilith chuckled, "Sure."  Eda could see red, "Do you think this is funny?!" Eda pointed her finger right at her sisters chest, "You almost killed Luz and i'm STILL letting you stay here, you are on thin ice!" Lilith looked bored, "Yes alright i'll apologize to the human- I mean Luz."  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"You better and you'll be sleeping on the couch."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Where can I get some blankets?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"When you stop being a backstabbing bitch."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Lilith clicked her tongue, "Oh Edalyn always letting your temper get the better of you,"  Glaring daggers at her sister she responded, " At least i've never betrayed the ones I love."  Not looking to see what Liliths reaction was, Eda turned and walked back upstairs. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Pushing her bedroom door open Eda could see Luz and King curled together in the middle of her nest. Eda smiled softly at the sight of them. At the sound of the door opening, King opened both his eyes and sat up. "Are you ok Eda? I heard yelling."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Yep just telling Lilith ground rules."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Are you sure we can't just abandon her?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Eda snorted, "I wish, now scoot over mama needs her rest and so do you and Luz."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>King nodded giving Eda room to lay in her nest, before cuddling right into her side. "Hey Eda?"  The woman in question groaned, "Yes?" </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I really missed you."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Eda looked down and smiled, "I Missed you to goofball." </em>
</p><p>
  <em>----------------------*------------------------</em>
</p><p>The girl froze, "What did you just call me?" Luz dropped all of the groceries pulling Amity into a tight hug. "Oh my god how did you get here? When did you get here? I've missed you so much! Do you know if anyone else-" Luz was cut off by a sharp jab to the ribs. Amity pulled away looking disgusted, "My name is<em> NOT</em> Amity and who are you, did my parents send you?" Luz put her hands up in surrender, "I- no Amity it's me, Luz!" Amity's eyes burned with rage, "You were sent by them," Amity stepped back into Luz's personal space, "Well you can tell them that I won't go back to living with them."</p><p>"No seriously I wasn't sent by them, please believe me!"</p><p>"If you weren't sent by my parents then you would know that I disowned that name a long time ago." </p><p>Luz stared at her helplessly. Amity looked passed Luz's shoulder, "I got to go, but if you even think about following me, i'll kill you just like I did to the others, don't test me," Amity spat, shoving Luz out of her way. "Wait please!" But Amity continued walk away. <em>Why didn't she recognize me and did she say i'll kill you!? </em>Luz thought watching the teal haired girl get into a fancy looking car. Luz sighed and picked up her phone and groceries. "I probably don't have enough time for coffee." </p><p>------------------x----------------------</p><p>Throughout the next couple days Luz did everything she could to find out anything about Amity Blight or just the Blights in general. Mostly stuff she already knew, Amity came from a prestigious family, had twin older siblings, was rich, and had a lot of connections. However there were some other.... disturbing things Luz found out. Mostly all the information Luz could gather was in news articles,</p><p>
  <span class="u">  <b>Blight Child Goes Missing</b></span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <b>On the eve of August 17, 2018 twelve year old Amity Blight, the youngest Blight child goes missing leaving nothing but a simple note,</b>
  </em>
  <b> GOOD RIDDANCE. </b>
  <em>
    <b>Her parents and siblings claim to know nothing about the disappearance (You can find the interview on page two), but we all know the Blights have their secrets. "She has probably been kidnapped, God knows that girl pisses off everyone around her."  Alador Blight states. Alador and Odalia Blight seemed to be very quiet about the whole situation, giving short and vague answers. It seems though that they might have something to do with the situation, because unlike Edric and Emira Blight they do not seem to be concerned about their daughters whereabouts. </b>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <b>
      <span class="u">Amity Blight Spotted</span>
    </b>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <b>For the first time in months Amity Blight has been spotted around Splites, a neighbored infamously known for murder and gang activity. When the witness saw her, he immediately called her out, only to be brutally murdered on the spot. Amity states, "Anyone of you try to tell my parents about where I am you'll be just as dead as he is." The witness who was killed is still yet to be identified to the public. Jeff Dereh, a journalist for Taelts News asked for Alador and Odalia's thoughts on the whole situation, only to be harshley turned away. </b>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>
      <span class="u">Alador and Odalia come forward</span>
    </em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <b>After a long year Alador and Odalia come forward about their daughters disappearance, "As we have stated in the past we didn't know where she went or why," Alador says, "However we sent many powerful people after her only for them to come back dead. We are deeply sorry it has taken us so long to tell you people, but here we are." </b>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Needless to say Luz was disgusted by this information, the Amity she knew was never this cruel. Luz sighed leaning against the couch in her living room. "I should take a break, " Luz mumbled. After finding out all this information, she could say there is one good thing that came out of this, people from the Boiling Isles are here she just needs to find them. </p><p>"I wish the police wasn't so shitty here!" Luz nearly dropped her laptop as her moms sudden outburst. "What do you mean?" Camilla looked at Luz for a moment before looking back at the Tv. "More people are coming into the hospital everyday, because they can't find The Bones." Camilla continued to ramble about the police and crime activity while Luz stared in confusion. <em>the who? Why would they need to find bones to stop crime and injured people? </em>Luz turned to ask her mom, but stopped when she saw that Camilla was still ranting. Whenever Camilla started a rant there was no stopping it you just had to let it happen. </p><p>Luz rolled her eyes and stood up. "I'm going to bed, night mom." After being with her mom for a few days, she actually got used to her mom not being around as much and not fearing that Camilla wasn't going to come back home when going to work. "Night mija." Camilla called after her. </p><p>Luz yawned as she set aside her laptop and flopped on her bed. <em>Ok maybe i'm more tired than I thought.</em> Luz turned slightly to rub her eyes. Luz stood back up and pulled her covers back before climbing back into bed. She did a mental check to make sure she got everything done that she was supposed to before starting to drift into unconsciousness. </p><p><em><b>CRASH</b></em>  </p><p>Luz shot back up at the sound. Luz froze trying to hear for any other sound, "Maybe mom dropped something?" Luz whispered to her dark room. "Or maybe it was intruders." A cold voice stated. Before Luz could react to the voice a cloth was shoved over her mouth and within seconds Luz was out like a light. </p><p>------------------*-----------------------</p><p>
  <em>"We've retrieved everything you asked for." </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"It's almost ready we just need her blood." </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>A low chuckle escaped his mouth. "Perfect leave that to me." </em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hey guys sorry this chapter took so long to get out a bunch of shit happened and I also didn't know what to write this chapter, anyway sorry this short next chapter will be longer and spicer</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Heart Stopped</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A grumpy looking girl slammed the car door shut. "Hard day?" An amused voice asked. "Shut up Lara!" Amity growled. Lara turned around, eyebrows reseating into her hairline. "Is that how you talk to your superior?" </p><p>"You are not my superior and driver step on it!" </p><p>"Yes ma'am."</p><p>"Well I certainly have more authority than you."</p><p>Amity mumbled something too quiet and broody for Lara or the driver to hear. "Well in all seriousness what has your titties in a twist." Lara could see the blush creeping on the young girl's face. "Just another person trying to drag me back to the manor." Lara perked up in interest, "Ooooo~ where they cute?" Lara snickered at Amity's flusteredness. "I- well- thats ughh!" Amity dragged her hands down her face, "That's not the point, the interaction was weird it was like she actually knew me, but I know Luz was just trying to drag me back to the manor." </p><p>"So you're on a first name basis now? Moving a little fast don't you think?" </p><p>"How is it that i'm always the one acting like an adult while you act like a child, hmm?"</p><p>Lara put a hand over her heart, "Amity how dare you, you wound me with your hurtful words." Amity rolled her eyes, "You'll heal."  Lara simply hummned. After a few minutes of angry banter and quietness the car pulled to a stop outside an abandoned building. "Alright here's your stop, have a nice day." Amity scrunched her nose in disgust as the driver flashed a big (creepy) smile, showing off his crooked, yellow teeth. "This will be fun." Amity stated sarcastically peering at the dirty place. "Well where would you like to meet, a fancy hotel? The boss would have his ass thrown in jail at the first sighting." Amity huffed but didn't complain any further, she knows what Lara is saying is true. </p><p>Although no one knows who the boss is or that the boss is the one responsible for all the terrorism in the state, he still is known for arson and murder (or thats what he says). The boss never ceases to creep her out, even when Amity is just thinking about him. Whenever they are in the same room he gives off a predatory vibe, he's the hunter and she's the prey. It is a little comforting to know she isn't the only one who feels this way. Amity can feel and see the tension the other people give when they're with the boss. Although that doesn't mean they would ever let anyone know, being scared is weakness and you can't be a good murder if you have a weakness. </p><p>The boss isn't the only one who creeps Amity out, pretty much everyone in the business does. Lara and a few friends are the only people who she feels safe enough to not have to sleep with one eye open all the time. It's actually kind of nice. </p><p>"Going to see the boss?" One of the adults inside ask. "Yep and are you going to keep gambling away all your money?" Lara sneers. The guy sneers back before turning back to his game. Amity gives off an annoyed sigh as a beer bottle collides with the floor. "YOU'VE GOT TO BE KIDDING YOU FUCKING CHEATED!" Lara quickly puts her hands on Amity's shoulders steering her away from the commotion and into a hallway. "Lets go before things escalate." Amity gave a stiff nod. At that moment they heard a gun clock and mock laughter. Amity swallows tightly walking a little faster than before, this is why she stays out of group assignments and avoids group gatherings with these people. One minute you're playing a nice game of poker and the next you're avoiding getting attacked by angry drunks. It's disgusting. </p><p>Amity stops just outside a heavily graffitied door. Lara tries to give a reassuring smile, but it just looks like she might throw up. "Let's do this." Amity says rapping on the door. "Come in." A flat voice says. Pushing open the door Amity could see the boss inside studying a piece of paper. His usual mask that he wore was discarded to the floor, revealing his hideous face. He had big ugly scares trailing down his face and onto his neck. His light brown hair flopped over his eyes, hiding the burns that aligned his forehead. Amity could feel her hands starting to shake when he looked up and smiled. That smile was like a snake entrapping her in its grasp, squeezing so hard she could barely breathe. </p><p>"Ah Lara, Sam come to give me your reports?" </p><p>"Yes boss."</p><p>Amity remembered the day she changed her name to Sam. She remembered how angry she was at her parents and wanting no ties to them. Amity remembered how Lara and Chase (another friend of hers) gave her ideas of how to separate herself from them, starting with her name. Lara and Chase played a back and forth game of new names till Amity found something that felt right. "How about Sam?" Chase asked. After a beat Amity replied, "It's not the worst, I guess I could go with it." It felt good to defy her parents and to be further away from them. Amity shook her head returning to the conversation. </p><p>"And this morning, we made a break for it, that's about it boss." Lara concluded by forcing herself to make eye contact with the man sitting in front of her. "Good work, anything you want to add Sam?" Amity's brain short-circuited, she was not expecting to be asked anything. Luckley Lara jumped in, "Well someone claimed to know Sam just before we came here." </p><p>"I assume you took care of them."</p><p>"Well no- it's just we were in a hurry and in public I didn't want to grab any unwanted attention." </p><p>"Oh well, we can always send people after them, what did they look like?"</p><p>Amity felt relieved the boss didn't do anything to her or seemed to be angry. "She had brown skin, brown hair, she said her name was Luz-"</p><p>Amity's voice caught in her throat, seeing the boss's smile drop into a scowl, his piercing blue eyes turn to anger and surprise and his relaxed posture turn tense. "What did you say her name was?" He asked slowly. "L-Luz?" Amity's answer was more of a question that she could barely get out. Short, heavy, and angry breaths came out of his mouth. "Boss is everything ok?" Lara asked wearly, none of them have ever seen the boss so angry. The boss closed his eyes for a few seconds, trying to regain his composure.<em> I haven't been this angry since that brat marunned me here,</em> "Congratulations girls, you're getting a new assignment and go get Travis for me."  </p><p>---------------------------X---------------------------</p><p>The next few days were absolutely grewling. Everyone had to walk on eggshells, the tiniest inconvenience would get someone killed. Amity had never seen so many people die in such a short amount of time. The worst of it all was that none could understand why the boss was so angry and persistent on getting his hands on a kid. Typically none of the murders were personal and none were personal to the boss- well except for<em> that one </em>capture, but this one seems to be very personal, it's unsettling. It's not uncommon for the people here to turn down assignments or just not do them, however with the boss's mood, everyone did what they were told. </p><p>Amity sighed and ran a hand through her short hair. "Having a hard time?" Luz asked dryly. Amity turned and gave a sharp glare. "Don't make me duct tape your mouth," Luz rolled her eyes, but said nothing. The door gave a loud creek announcing someone's presences. "Ah she's awake we can start the questioning." Amity cocked an eyebrow at the short women. The woman was quit short only going up to Amity's chin. She had dark brown hair that was tied into a tight bun. Tanned skin that showed off her bright yellow eyes and long black nails giving off a claw like vibe. She wore a tight blood red dress and black heels. The woman wore a neutral yet strict expression. It was the woman she hated the most, Kiki. </p><p>"What do you mean questioning?" </p><p>"The boss wants me to ask some questions while he's doing something."</p><p>Amity gave a small nod, "Should I leave?" </p><p>"No you might help with some persuasion." Kiki gave a psychotic smile and Amity stiffened she knew what that ment. Amity's eyes shifted into the direction of the drawer that was in the corner, it was filled to the top with knives, pliers, nails, matches, anything that could cause harm would be in their. Amity jumped when she felt an unwelcoming hand grasp her neck, "Is there something that is on your mind?" </p><p>"No what do you want me to grab first?"</p><p>"Some knives and pliers will do for now."</p><p>Amity quickly walked over to the heavily dirty drawer. "What d-do you need those for?" Amity could feel Kiki's smile widen. "I think you know, but there's no need to use them if you cooperate." Amity quickly searched through the mess and found the objects of torture. </p><p>Amity may be a murder, but she has always hated torture. All her victims have been quick and easy deaths- well unless there was a struggle (those were never pretty). Pulling out the second chair by Kiki, Amity could get a full view of the new victim. Luz sat across from them her rope tied hands clenched on the stained, grimy table. She is sat in a metal chair that is chained to the table. There really isn't a need for Luz to be completely strapped to the table or the chair, she would get killed the second she stepped outside the door. </p><p>"Now let's start with the first question, how long have you been here?" Amity furrowed her eyebrows, <em>that's an odd question. </em>However Luz remained silent burning holes in Kiki. "If you answer the question no harm will come."</p><p>Silence. </p><p>"Alright then, Amity give her a nice big cut across her arm." </p><p>Amity picked up the knife and walked over to the latina. She grabbed her upper forearm and dug it in. She could feel Luz tense as she dragged the knife down to her elbow. Amity took the knife out and watched as blood started to pour out of the deep cut. Amity sat back down and realised the now bloody object back onto the table. It was obvious the cut hurt, but Luz continued her fiery glare at Kiki. "Now let's try this again, how long have you been here?" </p><p>Luz had tears building in her eyes, but remained quiet. Amity could practically see the steam coming out of the women's ears. With clenched teeth Kiki says, "Take a nail out." Amity's eyes widen. "Already?" In an instant Kiki wrapped her hand around Amity's throat, "<b>YES!</b>" Amity pried Kiki's hand off of her and quickly grabbed the pliers.</p><p>Amity was very surprised at how cold Luz's hands were, they felt like ice. She tentatively lifted one of Luz's ring fingers and pulled. </p><p>One pull...</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Second pull....</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Third pull...</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"AHHHHHHHHHH!" Luz let out an ear piercing scream as the nail was pulled off. Kiki cackled as Luz let out a loud sob. As soon as Amity dropped her hand and the tool, Luz pulled her hands to her chest as she wailed. "If you want the pain to stop I suggest you answer the questions." Amity turned away unable to look at the scene any longer. It was nauseating to see so much blood. "How. Long. Have. You. Been. Here?!"</p><p>"STOP IT STOP IT STOP IT STOP IT!!" Luz all but screamed.  </p><p>"YOU KNOW HOW TO MAKE IT STOP! ANSWER THE DAMN QUESTION!"</p><p>"STOP IT PLE-" Luz was cut off by hard slap to the face. "Scream again and you lose another nail." It was an empty threat, but Amity needed her to stop screaming, she was getting a headache. Luz gave a shaky nod. </p><p>For a few moments the only noise that could be heard was Luz's sobs. "You know I didn't know you had it in you." Kiki said, with pride? Amity couldn't be sure Kiki was a tricky one. "Yes, well it's my job isn't it?" Kiki gave a hum in response. </p><p>"Are you going to answer my questions now?" </p><p>"Not going to happen." Luz managed to choke out between tears.</p><p>"Do you have a death wish or something?" </p><p>Silence.</p><p>Amity was pretty sure Kiki was seeing red right now. "Fine, Amity put the knife through her hand." Amity groaned internally and moved to do what was requested. <em>It's clear she won't talk why are you pushing this so far?</em> Amity just wanted this to be over, she couldn't be bothered to deal with someone so stubborn. </p><p>The hour dragged on for what felt like an eternity for Amity. It was a back and forth game between Kiki and Luz. As for Amity she just tried to keep her bile down, she wouldn't call herself a baby when it came to blood, but god there's <em>so much!</em> She internally begged Luz to just talk for Amity's sake, but alas the short haired girl remained silent. Amity was pulled away from her thoughts when she heard a loud screech. "Amity join me in the hallway."</p><p>"Er alright?"</p><p>Amity followed Kiki out the door. Before she did she stole one last glance at Luz. There wasn't much to look at, it was just that Luz's once white shorts were now soaked in blood, as for her tank top there wasn't much to see it just looked damp (Amity knew better though), tears flowed down her tan skin cleaning a little bit of her bloody cheeks, her whole body was shaking, most of her body was filled with a fresh sticky substance, but if you look closer you could see some dried blood, any part that wasn't covered in blood was covered in bruises, Luz cradled her left arm (Kiki got angry and took a hammer to it, it's probably broken), and her once flattened hair was now sticking up at every angle, some of it was even missing. <em>And all you had to do was answer some questions. </em></p><p>  "Well?"</p><p>Kiki took a deep breath, "We should get the boss." Amity snorted, "Really I thought we should keep damaging her till she bleeds to death." Kiki yanked the front of her t-shirt bringing her to be at eye-level. "Don't test me right now." </p><p>"I wouldn't dream of it." </p><p>"Just watch her."</p><p>Amity rolled her eyes, but nodded regardless. </p><p>Luz didn't even react to the door opening. "You get to meet the boss, how fun for you." </p><p>"F-fuck of-ff A-amity." </p><p>"Once the boss gives me the clear, it will be so enjoyable to kill you." </p><p>Luz said nothing and just let her head fall down further. It was impressive most people would have passed out by now. Amity walked back over to the table and sat down in one of the chairs to relax until the boss gets here. </p><p>----------------------X--------------------</p><p>Luz clutched her arm tightly. <em>God it hurts so much!</em> Ok well everything hurts. Her entire body felt like it was on fire and she would give almost anything to make it stop, but she made her choice to keep quiet. Luz didn't know who these people are or what they want, so she felt like her best option was to not talk. Her eyes and throat were dry from crying but nonetheless tears still kept coming out. A couple of times through the torture Luz looked at Amity and she had the same expression the entire time, disgust. Even right now she had the look of disgust on her face.</p><p>She could see Amity's lips moving, but Luz couldn't hear anything except her heartbeat. Suddenly Amity's attention moved to the door. Luz followed and she could see the woman from earlier and an old man? There was something familiar about him, but she couldn't place it. The pounding in her heart sped up when he smiled and said something. Luz quickly turned her head back to the wall in front of her. Amity walked out of her field of vision and could slightly hear the door open and close. </p><p>"It's rude to ignore people."</p><p>Luz's eyes widened,</p><p>Her heart stopped pounding,</p><p>And she momentarily forgot about the pain she was in. </p><p>One word left her mouth, "Belos?"</p><p>The man grabbed her chin and forced Luz to look at him, "People call me boss here and because of you I haven't heard the name Belos in a long time." </p><p>The corners of Luz's mouth twitched up, "Serves you right asshole." </p><p>"You're lucky I need you now lets answer some questions."</p><p>When Belos was seated Luz said, "Maybe your little slave didn't tell you, but i'm not answering anything."</p><p>"I'm aware and what if I told you that I have a couple people you care about and if you answer my questions i'll give them to you?"</p><p>Luz stopped breathing for a second, <em>Willow and Gus</em>! "I'll take that as a yes, first how long have you been here?" </p><p> </p><p>....</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"about a week."</p><p>"Who else have you ran into other then Amity?"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>...</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Just her."</p><p>"Where's the portal key?" </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>...</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p><em>I thought they would have searched my house?</em> "I don't know." </p><p>"You're lying!"</p><p>"I'M NOT!"</p><p>Belos grabbed her throat pulled her into his personal space for what felt like an eternity. Luz forced herself to make eye contact, but after a beat he responded, "Fine, but if I find out you lied I will kill you and your friends." </p><p>"Let me go!" </p><p>"Do you know that because of you I don't have any magic? That I've been stuck here on this awful planet for 30 years? That I've lost everything because of you?" </p><p>Luz felt herself become angry, "Because of me?! How did you come to that conclusion?!" </p><p>"You pressed the-" Belos cut himself off, <em>I shouldn't tell her anything. </em></p><p>The hot breath that she felt on her face stilled for a second. "Take me to my friends now." <em>I don't have time for his stupid games I need to see them now!</em></p><p>The grin that Luz hated so much came back, "Of course." </p><p>Belos let go of her neck and stood up and walked behind her. Before Luz could say anything, she felt hand collide with her head.</p><p>She saw white and then she saw black. </p><p>----------------------X-----------------------</p><p>When Luz woke up there was a couple of thing she noticed.</p><p>First, someone cleaned her up. She could feel the bandages and stitches around her body. She also surprisingly felt clean. Apart from the taste of iron in her mouth, Luz couldn't feel any sticky or hardened substance on her. Unfortunately she could still feel very degrees of pain all over her, but she had expected this (what she didn't expect was that she was clean and fixed).</p><p>Second, Luz is in a jail cell of some kind. She couldn't really tell because she barely had any light. Luz couldn't tell exactly where the light was, all she knows is that it's small and sometimes gave off a dim light. From what she could see and feel, Luz was in a room completely made of concrete. The ground, ceiling, and walls- apart from the metal bars that are in front of her. </p><p>Third, she was freezing. Her tank top and shorts did little to keep her warm against the cold cell. <em>I wish I was back in my bed, I wish I was at my house!   </em></p><p>Because of the horrible lighting Luz couldn't tell if there was anything  or anyone here (whatever here is) with her. "Hello?" Luz didn't recognize her own voice, it was raspy from not talking for a bit or the lack of water, Luz wasn't sure. </p><p>Luz did her best to prop herself into a sitting position, but it was hard because every movement she made felt like a thousand daggers stabbing into her skin. </p><p>Her heart skipped a beat when she heard keys jangling and the cell door opening. Luz felt rough hands grab her arms and drag her out of the cell. The light didn't prove to be much help, the only thing Luz could make out of the guy was that he had a big build. "Wait! Where are you taking me?" </p><p>The man didn't respond and continued to drag Luz down the dark hallway. If Luz hadn't already lost all the fight in her she would of tried to beat up this man and escape, however with the pain her body felt with each drag and bump from the floor Luz decided against it. </p><p>After a few minutes the pair stopped walking and a droning voice said, "Stand up it's hard to drag someone up stairs." </p><p>Luz did her best to stand up and it didn't help that the man is impatient. Before Luz could get a chance to get proper footing the man started to walk up the stairs. Luz stumbled and scraped her exposed legs on the concrete stairs, although it was helpful that there is a bright light at the top of the stairs. </p><p>When they got to the top step the man threw her into the room. Luz grimaced as she collided with the floor. Luz opened her eyes and was met with blue eyes. </p><p>"Stand up, you don't want to be on the floor it hasn't been cleaned in ages." </p><p>"Shut up!" Luz growled, "You promised me Willow and Gus!"</p><p>Belos blinked and then let out a slow laugh, "Oh don't worry child, I always keep my promises, however it isn't Willow and Gus you'll be seeing." </p><p>"Then who?"</p><p>Luz tried to wrack her brain for anyone she really cared about that Belos had, but couldn't come up with anything. Belos snapped his fingers, "Bring them in."</p><p>A door to her right opened and two things were thrown inside. Luz gasped and her eyes filled with tears. </p><p>The first thing is a women, who appears to be in her fifties. She has a skinny build, so skinny that Luz could see bones. She has pale skin and golden eyes. She has unruly grey hair, that clearly has not been brushed in a while. She has a purple sweater and a light blue skirt (Both of which have been torn and are now dirty). </p><p>She is someone Luz recognizes. Someone who used to tuck her and stay with Luz when she would have a nightmare. Someone who would cook her meals and pick her up from school. Someone Luz grew to love. Someone Luz loves as a second mother. Someone who sacrificed herself just to save Luz. Someone who is supposed to be dead. </p><p>And this someone is Eda. </p><p>The second thing is a dog. A dog with black fur apart from the grey fur on his stomach and the white fur on his face. He has a red collar with a yellow tag. Although it is very clear that he is a terrier, Luz knows better. </p><p>The dog is actually a cute, adorable, dead, king of demons named King. </p><p>-------------------*----------------------</p><p>
  <em>Luz winced as fire was shot directly at her, she barely managed to dodge it. Luz slapped down a flower glif. A huge vine with a range of flowers shot out trapping the last of the guards. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Child, if you're done with the guards we could some help over here!" Lilith screamed out. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I'm coming!" </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Luz ran down the stairs to where Eda, Lilith, King, and Belos were. King was being held down by roots and Eda was doing her best to hold down Belos with a lot of glifs. Lilith was dodging away any roots or spell that was firing at her and Eda. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Luz over here!" King beckoned her, Luz quickly ran over. "Use the scroll we're all going to be dead if you don't," King hissed at her. Luz nodded, but when she opened her bag to pull the scroll out a large light and wind surrounded the room. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Luz gasped as she felt something rap around her waist and pull her. When the light finally cleared Luz could see everyone was now being held down by roots with Belos standing in the middle of the room. "Now Eda give yourself up." </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Like hell I would!" </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Belos sighed, "Fine then have it your way." </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Roots sprouted from the ground and raped around Luz's throat. Luz started to thrash and pull, trying to free her arms so she could free her throat. Her anxiety spiked as the roots tightened, tears started to form and her vision was beginning to fade.   </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Luz heard a distant voice scream, "WAIT! PLEASE ME NOT HER!" </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"As you wish." The roots around her neck disappeared and Luz could finally breathe. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"No, I can handle it!" Luz pleaded and begged, whatever Belos wanted it couldn't be good. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>The roots holding down Eda shrinked back into the ground and Eda stood up. "It's going to be alright kid." </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"NO IT WO-" Luz cut off by magic closing her mouth. "Stand here." Belos commanded pointing to a spot right in front of her. Luz skin crawled as Belos put his hand on Eda shoulder forcing her down. Eda gave her a reassuring smile, however it didn't make Luz feel better. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>All the breathe in Luz was knocked out when a knife glided right through Eda's neck. Dark liquid quickly poured out staining Eda's pail skin. Luz could hardly hear Lilith and King's shouts and cries, she could only focus on the body of her former mentor lying dead on the floor. Belos with a flick of his wrist wiped away some of Eda's blood. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Suddenly all noise stopped and the roots holding her down released. In an instant she had Eda in her arms, "Please you can't be dead!" Tears spilled out and begging for Eda to be alive began. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Luz." A small voice called. Luz looked around to see who called her and gasped in shock at what she saw. Lilith and King both had spikes through their stomach and chest. All color was drained from Lilith's face, it was evident she was already gone. King on the other hand was not dead yet, Luz could see the very faint rise and fall of the demons chest. Luz quickly crawled over to King. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"King! No- no, I-I I can fix it, I know I h-have a healing glif somewhere!" Luz quickly grabbed her bag and dumped the contents out. "Luz." She froze when she felt a west paw grab her shoulder. Luz looked up and tried to scrub away her tears, "There's nothing you can do for me." Luz shook her head furiously. "I know there is if you would just-"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Luz! Please let me talk." Luz clamped her mouth shut. "I am going to die but before I do can I just say something?" Luz gave a shaky nod, she couldn't believe this was happening. "Thank you for showing me what it's like to have a friend- no a family. You've grown so much and i'm so proud of you Luz! You've brought the best out of everyone around you, so uh thanks. And I just, Luz I love you so much, so don't let our deaths be in vain, can you do that for me?" </em>
</p><p>
  <em> More tears came out and Luz didn't try to stop it. "Oh King, I love you too!" Luz grabbed King's hand and gave a gentle squeeze. "Luz stay with me till I go." King wasn't going to ask, he was too scared to die alone, he wanted Luz to be with him. "O-of course whatever you want." Luz could see that a smile had stretched onto his face. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Good and when i'm gone pick up the scroll and win this for us?" </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Luz didn't respond; she just kept holding King's hand and crying desperately hoping he wouldn't leave her. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Within a few moments, Luz felt King's hand go limp. "He's gone, this can't be real, maybe if I defeat Belos they'll come back!" Luz mumbled to herself, giving herself false hope. Luz rubbed away the last tear and stuffed all her glifs back into her bag. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Picking up the scroll and slinging her bag over her shoulder, Luz made her way over to where she knew Belos would be. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>-----------------------*---------------------</em>
</p><p>"Eda? King I- how is this possible?" Luz's voice cracked,<em> No you can't cry!</em></p><p>The woman looked at her and raised an eyebrow, "Do I know you?" </p><p>"How dear child, anything is possible," Belos gave her a bone chilling smile, "So, why don't you two catch up?" He walked away and went through the door. </p><p>As soon as the door closed, Luz ran over and engulfed Eda and King in a hug. "Ah! What are you doing?! Who are you?!"</p><p>Luz pulled away, "You don't remember me?" </p><p>"Remember you? I've never seen you in my life!"  </p><p>Luz's eyes widened in horror, "What has Belos done to you guys?" </p><p>Eda faltered for a second, "You're not with him?" </p><p>"What why would I be with him, his goons tortured me!" Eda's eyes narrowed and she looked around the room. A grin slowly spread across Eda face, "Do you want to get of here?" Luz sighed, she is grateful Eda believed her. "Yes! Do you have a plan?" </p><p>Eda nodded, "Not a very good one though."</p><p>"I don't care what it is as long as we can get out of here." </p><p>"That's the spirit," Eda's voice dropped to a whisper, "Ok, hold King and on the count of three i'll break the window and we jump." </p><p>Luz blinked, "That sounds like a half baked plan." </p><p>"Well it's the best i've got so do you want to get out of here or not?" </p><p>Luz bit her lip and looked back at the door. Sucking in a deep breath Luz responded, "Ok sure, let's do this."   </p><p>Eda shoved a very fluffy King in her arms. If it weren't for the fact that they were about to leave, Luz would have marveld about how soft and cute King is.  </p><p>"Ok one,</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>two,</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>three!" </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>In an instant Eda's body smashed through the glass and she fell down. The door burst open and two ugly looking people ran through, "Now where do you think you're going?" The girl snarled.</p><p>Luz ran to the edge of the window and shrieked at how heigh her and King were. When Luz looked back the man and woman were a lot closer. "Oh dios, please don't let me die!" </p><p>Luz tightened her grip on King and jumped.  </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>-Hey I hope you liked the chapter, this took forever! </p><p>-Ya know I just realized how much i've made Luz cry in this fanfic, oop</p><p>-Also sorry about King being a dog, I wasn't sure how to incorporate King in this cause he's a demon so I did the first thing to come to mind</p><p>-Anyway don't forget to leave kudos and comment on this</p><p>-Byeeeeeee</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Introductions</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Luz felt her body fall...</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>and fall...</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>and fall some more...</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>until...</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>BANG!</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Luz jolted up, gasping for air. She looked around surprised to find herself in <em>a house?</em> Luz racked her brain trying to figure out how she ended up here, however the last thing she remembered was jumping out the window, then everything's blank.</p><p>Luz groaned as she swung herself into a sitting position. The lights in the house, as far as she could tell, were all off, the large window behind her illuminated enough light for Luz to be able to see the room she was in. A small T.V. is placed in front of the grey couch. The T.V. is standing on what looks like a poorly built dresser. To the left of the couch was a door and across from that door was a doorway.</p><p>Panic surged through her veins, none of this made sense. <em>How is this possible? I saw Eda and King die. And why is everyone else here? What happened to the Boiling Isles? GAH! Where am I? Oh god don't tell me i'm still with those.. those. No if I was then I would still be tied down, right? Right..? </em>Luz pulledat her hair in a desperate attempt at trying to make things make sense. Luz suddenly jolted with the realization that she didn't know where she was.</p><p>"I should get out of here while I still can." Luz whispered.</p><p>Luz slowly stood up, grateful that the floor was carpet, it had added a little bit of protection for her sensitive feet. With slow, sluggish movements she made it at least halfway to the door, before freezing at the sound a small foot steps.</p><p>Her breath caught in her throat as she waited for whatever fate was about to walk through the other door. With how much pain her body is in, Luz knows she wouldn't make it to the door in time.</p><p>A small grey and black dog padded into the room and stopped to look at Luz. Luz let out her breath and gave a small shaky laugh,<em> It's just King.</em></p><p>But then King started to growl and then bark.</p><p>Luz could hear someone walking in her direction.</p><p>Luz felt like a bucket of cold water was just dumped on her. She started to hyperventilate,<em> NO! I have to get out here. Why wont my legs move?! I CAN'T GET CAUGHT! PLEASE GOD LET ME MOVE!</em></p><p>Luz was snapped out of her thoughts by cold skin pinching Luz's arms.</p><p>"Oh good, I thought I lost you for a moment their kid." Eda paused, "You ok?"</p><p>Luz took a moment to catch her breath and form some coherent words.</p><p>"I- I thought you might be, Belos."</p><p>Eda snorted, "Well it's a good thing i'm not, come on let's go sit on the couch."</p><p>Once seated on the couch Eda began to speak, "Er- what's your name again?"</p><p>Luz smiled softly remembering how Eda couldn't remember who she was on her first morning at the Boiling Isles, "Luz, Luz Noceda."</p><p>Luz stuck her hand for Eda to shake. Eda took it, It felt weird to have to do introductions again. "Mhm, I'm Eda Clawthorne."</p><p>
  <em>I know.</em>
</p><p>"So how much do you remember?"</p><p>"Uh, after I jumped I can't remember anything else."</p><p>Eda gave a small nod, "Makes sense you took a hard hit to the head."</p><p>Luz furrowed her eyebrows, "Do you mind filling me in on what happened?"</p><p>"Sure," Eda eyed the younger girl with suspicion, before speaking, "After you jumped you landed in a bush, but you still hit your head hard, you were completely knocked out. So I picked you and King up and made a break for it."</p><p>Luz looked around the room with discomfort, "And is this your house?"</p><p>Eda burst out laughing, "Hell no, this is my sisters house, her name is Lilith, you can meet her later, she's currently sleeping."</p><p>Luz's eyes widened, <em>Ms Lilith! She's also alive and here to, I can't wait to see her. I mean sure she usually steered clear of me and was passive aggressive, but still she didn't deserve to die!</em></p><p>"L- kid you spaced out again."</p><p>"Huh? Oh sorry." Luz's cheeks flushed, this whole thing is so embarrassing.</p><p>"How long have I been out?"</p><p>"Two days," Eda chuckled, "You should have seen Lily's face when I brought you here, she thought I kidnapped you! Well I guess I kinda did, but at the same time I did save you so.." Eda shrugged her shoulders.</p><p>"And thank you for that."</p><p>Eda waved her off. "Don't mention it."</p><p>Luz nodded too tired to argue. Luz's eyes widened and she looked down. Her previously blood soaked tank top and shorts had been changed to an oversized sweater and grey sweatpants. Her face turned into a tomato.</p><p>"What?" Eda asked.</p><p>"I- w-who changed me?!" Luz's face burned with embarrassment.</p><p>Eda flinched at the outburst, "Sorry we didn't think you wanted to wake up in bloody clothes- but don't worry I didn't look at anything! Agh we should of asked! I'm sorry."</p><p>Now it was Eda's turn to be embarrassed. "Well as long as you didn't look at anything it's fine."</p><p>Eda grimaced and nodded.</p><p>For a couple moments they stayed in an awkward and uncomfortable silence.</p><p>"So uh do you not have your own house or?"</p><p>"I have my own place, a few actually, but this is the most fast and safe place to be right now."</p><p>"Why do you have a few places, isn't that expensive?"</p><p>Eda contemplated telling Luz the truth, "Well I'm a thief the police want my head, I periodically change locations."</p><p>
  <em>Some things just never change, huh Eda?</em>
</p><p>"That makes sense."</p><p>"Yep I was about to go back to my primary location, when this 'Belos' guy had his goons came after me."</p><p>"Why'd they go after you?"</p><p>"Beats me, all I know is that Belos is seriously unhinged." Eda paused, "He beat me for a while and asked questions that didn't make sense, then went after King and hurt him. Why I don't know, he's just crazy."</p><p>
  <em>Well that doesn't make sense, the Belos I knew was a pretty calm guy, however he did seem more weird and angry when I met him.</em>
</p><p>"Anyway why'd he go after you?"</p><p>"Um, well let's just we used to know each other and the last time I saw him I pissed him off."</p><p>Eda raised an eyebrow, "Did you used to work for him?"</p><p>"What?! NO! It's more like against him..." Luz trailed off and shifted uncomfortably.</p><p>Eda humned, but it was evident she didn't really believe Luz. "Well at any rate I should get you home soon and I should too."</p><p>"Huh why?"</p><p>Eda opened and closed her mouth a few times before responding, "Don't you have family to get back to?"</p><p>Luz blinked and then the realization set in, "Oh ya I have mama' to get back to..."<em> I just got you back. Why do we already have to seperate.</em></p><p>Eda stood up and narrowed her eyes at the small girl, "Alright I've had enough of this shit, who the hell are you and how do you know me?"</p><p>Luz was taken back, <em>Oh no.</em> Luz stuttered out unintelligible words and made frantic hand gestures. Luz stopped mid sentence when Eda put her hand out. "So what i'm hearing is you are with the Bones."</p><p>"The Bones?"<em> I've heard that before.</em></p><p>"Yeah the assassins we were captured by."</p><p>"I'm not with them-"</p><p>"Then how do you know me?"</p><p>"Please just-"</p><p>"Tell the truth."</p><p>Luz stopped and thought for a second. <em>If I tell her the truth she'll think i'm crazy! But if I lie, Eda will know, after all I've never been able to lie to her...</em></p><p>
  <em>Ughh here it goes.</em>
</p><p>Taking a deep breath Luz responded, "Ok I'll tell you, but you have to promise not to interrupt or not think i'm crazy, that sounds alright?"</p><p>After a second Eda retreated back to the couch, "Ok start talking."</p><p>As promised Eda didn't interrupt when Luz talked about how she stumbled into a different dimension, becoming a witch apprentice, being told their is no such thing as a chosen one, meeting Willow and Gus, getting banned from Hexside, discovering Eda's curse, learning her first spell, meeting Lilith, learning about Covins, animating a house, getting on good terms with Amity, swapping bodies, Eda getting Luz unbanned from Hexside, Luz learning her second spell, her first day at Hexside, almost getting eaten by giant animals, going inside Willows brain, dancing with Amity, getting kidnapped, Lilith betraying them, having to say goodbye to Eda, getting Eda back.</p><p>Having to learn how to live with Lilith, having nightmares, Eda her and King becoming a better family, Eda and Lilith consentally fighting, learning even more spells, teaching Eda, having no luck in getting back home, fighting Belos, Belos killing Eda, King and Lilith...</p><p>Luz stopped talking in favor of fighting back the tears that were forming in her eyes. "A-and then I walked into this room and I-I saw Belos creating a key a-a-and then I used this s-scroll to temporarily get rid of his magic and then we fought over the key and t-then something happened and I woke up in this other room that looked like the Owl House b-but it was different."</p><p>Luz took a few deep breaths in between her sentences as she explained the last five days. The entire time Luz looked everywhere, but Eda, she couldn't bear to see the face of someone who thinks she's crazy.</p><p>"And that's it," Luz gave a watery laugh, "How crazy do you think I am?"</p><p>After a pregnant pause Eda finally said, "I believe you."</p><p>Luz blinked slowly and shifted her gaze to Eda, "You do?"</p><p>"Yep, what you're saying is eerily similar to some dreams and nightmares I've had." Eda said, "And if it helps I just have a feeling you're not lying."</p><p>Luz breathed out a sigh of relief, "Oh thank god."</p><p>"Well I'll go wake up Lily and make her make lunch and then we hit the road."</p><p>"Oh where are we going?"</p><p>"Uh, I'm taking you home," Eda raised an eyebrow seeming to know just what Luz is thinking, "Just because I believe you doesn't mean I want to have whatever we had again, remember you're still a stranger."</p><p>Luz's heart sank, "Oh ok then."</p><p>Eda nodded and walked off.</p><p>
  <em>I have to think of a way to make her let me stay!</em>
</p><p>--------------------X------------------- </p><p>Belos's chest beat fast and heavy. His eyes were the size of saucers, with a murderous glint in them. His normal blood-curdling smile conturded into a deep scowl and his hands holding a gun, shook violently with rage. "Take Jago and Paityn to the burning room." Belos spat.</p><p>One of the new guys-<em> Curtis or maybe his name is George</em>, takes a shaky step forward and quickly tosses Paityn over his shoulder and walks, no scratch that <em>runs </em>out of the room. <em>Some assassin. </em></p><p>One of the girls gives a slight shove to the boy in front of her and after a fraction of a growl he grabs Jago and walks out as well. </p><p>Kiki pipes up, "Boss if I may-"</p><p>"<em>Shut up!</em>"</p><p>Amity smirks a little, <em>'bout time Kiki's put in her place.</em></p><p>"Do you know why you were called in here?" None dared to speak, "Or why they were killed?"</p><p>Amity peared over at the others. Some looked full of pride, some looked like they couldn't give less of a shit, and others looked scared. Amity couldn't tell where she fell on one hand she didn't care about anything that happened and on the other she felt uneasy. </p><p>"It's because those two couldn't grab a simple girl and let her and that hag escape! So take this as a lesson, never fail me!" He lowered his glare, "Now get out, except Lara, Amity, and Chase." </p><p>Amity let out a small gasp and looked over at Chases face. He gave a shrug to tell her he didn't know what is going on either. </p><p>She watched as everyone left the building without sparing a glance at the trio. </p><p>"I have a special job for you three," Belos stated. </p><p>Lara cocked an eyebrow, "Okay, what is it?" </p><p>Belos reached into his pocket and pulled out a folded piece of paper. "Find this and do whatever it takes to get it." </p><p>Chase grabbed it and tentatively unfolded it. Amity and Lara looked over Chase's shoulder. The paper contained a rough drawing of a strange looking key. "What is this?" Chase asked. </p><p>"It doesn't matter, just get it back." </p><p>"Back?" Amity questioned, however she was either ignored or not heard,<em> probably the </em><em>latter</em>. </p><p>Lara nodded and replied, "Sure we'll get this thing, do you happen to know where to find it?" </p><p>"Start with the Noceda's house." </p><p>Chase let out a huff, Lara's eyebrows furrowed, and Amity rolled her eyes. </p><p>
  <em>Is this why he had us kidnapped that girl? </em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sorry this short I intended it to be longer, but i've been feeling a lot of burn out anyway hope you enjoyed the chapter</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Mission: Convince</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Time seemed to speed by for Luz and she had hardly any time to think of something that would convince Eda to let her stay with her.</p><p>When Lilith entered the room the first thing she asked was, "Eda didn't kidnap you right?" to which Luz burst out laughing and replied with, "No, no she saved me!" Then Lilith began making sandwiches and Eda and her bantered the whole time, <em>wow never thought i'd miss this.</em> After Lilith finished she thrust the sandwiches at her sister, "Here, hurry up and get out."</p><p>"So rude," Eda replied.</p><p>Lilith tossed her some keys, "Try not to attract any police this time, you have a kid with you."</p><p>"Hey! I'm not a kid!"</p><p>"Yeah, yeah I know."</p><p>"Mhm, sure you do."</p><p>
  <em>What could I say, what could I do?! Eda is so stubborn, I've only been able to convince her to do things when she's tired. Ughh Eda I love you, but you are such a pain in the ass.</em>
</p><p>"Alright kid now that i've convinced the traffic cone that I wont get us into legal trouble we should hit the road." Eda said, pulling her away from her thoughts. Luz started to panic, <em>It's okay I still have time.</em></p><p>"Yeah, bye ms Lilith thanks for lunch," Luz bent down to pet King, "Bye King, love you."</p><p>"No problem, just try to be safer."</p><p>Luz nodded and walked out to the now open door, but not before hearing Lilith mutter, "What a weird child."</p><p>"You do know how to drive right, Eda?" Luz questioned eyeing the women.</p><p>"Yes I know how to drive, why do you all sound so doubtful?"</p><p>Luz merely shrugged, turning back to her thoughts.</p><p>"So where do you live?"</p><p>------------------X------------------</p><p>The drive to Luz's house was quiet and awkward. There was occasional small talk, but it never progressed any further because of the weird pauses or awkward stumbling of words.</p><p>Luz's mind seemed to go blank with anxiety the closer she and Eda got to Luz's home and any start of a thought or plan was quickly squashed, however she could feel her legs starting to shake and her stomach tightening into knots.</p><p>"You ok?" Eda asked.</p><p>Luz jumped slightly, "Um, ya why?"</p><p>"You look tense and your legs are shaking."</p><p>Luz pursed her lips, collecting her thoughts, "I don't know, I guess i'm just worried about going back? I mean there's no doubt Belos is going to try and find us again and he knows where I live, I-I don't want to be taken back, be tortured even more or worse be killed. And I know the longer i'm with my mom the more danger she'll be put in- <em>oh dios</em> my mama! I wonder what she must be thinking and how worried she is!" Luz stopped and let herself breathe, "I-I'm sorry you probably didn't want that all dumped on you."</p><p>Eda was silent for what felt like an eternity before slowly asking, "Your mom must mean a lot to you huh?"</p><p>"Ya, she's all I've had for years, until- well y'know."</p><p>With a sigh Eda replied, "Alright how about I offer you something, you can come with me and your mom will most likely be safe."  </p><p>Luz's head snapped up, "I- what? Is their a catch?" </p><p>"Not really, I guess I just feel bad you're what fourteen? No one deserves what happened to especially not someone so young," Eda glanced over, "Implus if like you said Belos does come after us we'll be together and no one will get tortured into finding out where the other person is." </p><p>Luz's lips twitched, "You've got a point, alright let's stick together." </p><p>"Do you have anything at your house you need to get or should I just turn the car around." </p><p>"I'm not sure I guess I'll see when we get there."</p><p>------------------X------------------</p><p>"I can't believe I almost forgot about the key!" Luz muttered, stepping down from a chair. Luz was worried that Camilla would see the key and get suspicious, so Luz grabbed one of the boxes from the closet and hid it under a bunch of books and clothes. </p><p>Luz sighed in relief,<em> I'm glad I got to it before Belos did.</em> Tucking the key safely under her shirt, Luz grabbed her backpack and walked down the stairs. It was a relief that Luz's only connection to the house was Camilla, but of course leaving the house meant leaving Camilla. Luz knows it's for the best, this way Camilla will be kept safe, but she couldn't help but feel sad. Last time Luz left Camilla, she never got to say goodbye or that she loved Camilla and Luz was gone for months. And now Luz will be doing the same thing all over again and who knows how long Luz will be gone this time? </p><p>"Hopefully just long enough to fix whatever happened here." Luz stated, voicing her thoughts. Luz gave a small smile and picked up a picture of Camilla holding baby Luz. "No, you've already wasted enough time, you have to leave." </p><p>Luz twisted the door knob and turned around to give one last look at the house, "Te quiero mama, take care of yourself I promise you I wont be gone long." Luz whispered. </p><p>Luz released a small breath and walked out the door to Lilith's car. </p><p>When Luz got into the car Eda gave a brief smile, "You alright you look uneasy again?"</p><p>"Yep, I just wish I could say goodbye to my mom." Luz replied. </p><p>"It's for the best if you don't." </p><p>"I know." </p><p>Luz put her arm on the window seal and she rested her on her hand, wishing she could fall asleep and wake up realising she just had a bad nightmare, however Luz knows that just wishful thinking. </p><p>Luz slowly slipped into dreamland, listening to the quiet radio and Eda's gentle humming.  </p><p>------------------X------------------</p><p>"You can not be serious!" Lilith fumed.</p><p>"I know, I know but she agreed to it Lily!" Eda reasoned.</p><p>"I'm not talking about what the child agreed to! I'm talking about how you are not responsible enough to take care of a child, because in case you have forgotten you're a criminal!" Lilith all but yelled. </p><p>"I realise that, but where else does she have to go?!" </p><p>"Literally anywhere else!" </p><p>Eda deadpanned, "Really? Have you forgotten who kidnapped us?" </p><p>Lilith faltered and paused, "Argh! Fine, but this will blow up in your face and the child will be caught in crossfire!"  </p><p>Eda rubbed her face, "I promise i'll keep her out of danger, okay?" </p><p>Lilith just shook her head and walked away, <em>I know this will end terribly sister, why can't you see that? </em></p><p>------------------X------------------</p><p>Luz shivered as she stepped out of the shower, it felt good to be clean of all blood, dirt, and grime. </p><p>Luz pulled the towel closer around herself feeling as though the towel was a protective blanket shielding her from the ugly bruises and cuts- that were most likely to turn into scars, but Luz didn't want to think about the fact that their was most likely going to be a permanent reminder of what she went through. </p><p>Luz turned and looked into the mirror, <em>It's going to be alright. You have Eda and you have time and with time comes healing, soon this will be nothing more than a memory- right? </em></p><p>Luz swallowed down the lump in her throat and tried to give herself a smile but much to her dismay it didn't work and she could already feel the tears welling up in her eyes. She shook her head, "No, everything is going to be alright there is no reason to cry!" </p><p>With a stiff nod Luz turned around to grab her clothes and when all she had left to do was pull on a shirt something caught her eye. She could see a faint red line on her back. Luz's eyebrows scrunched together,<em> oh yeah I completely forgot about that. </em></p><p>Luz carefully moved towards the mirror. Luz's eyes widened to the size of saucers. "A clock?!" Luz wondered out loud. </p><p>At first Luz thought she imagined it but their was no mistaking the perfect red outline of a circle, the big red hand pointed to where a twelve is supposed to be and a small red hand where a one is supposed to be. </p><p>Luz blinked a couple of times and huffed out a slow laugh, "A clock, i'm going crazy." </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>-Hey everyone hope you all enjoyed the chapter </p><p>-I'm sorry it took a while to get out, life has been kicking me in the ass</p><p>-Anyway have a lovely day :)))</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Update</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hey so I just thought I'd let you know i've updated the first chapter (I don't like how I originally wrote it) so go re-read it and tell me what you think. okay byeee</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A/n:<br/>-I know this chapter sucks, but I promise it'll get better</p><p>-Feel free to give me criticism and share what you think in the comments </p><p>-I'll try to give weekly updates, but it'll depend on how busy school is and how long it will take for my editor to get back to me</p><p>-DO NOT post anywhere else without my permission </p><p>-I do not own Owl House, only the story and OC's</p><p>-Thank you for reading byeeeeee</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>